bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Czwarty Sezon
Odcinki Lista #Odcinek 1 (121): Twój Punkt Widzenia (Your Point of View) - The View from You Wrzesień 6, 2001 #Odcinek 2 (122): Najlepsi Przyjaciele (Playing with Best Friends) - Playing with Best Friends Wrzesień 13, 2001 #Odcinek 3 (123): Krok po Kroku (Step by Step) - Step by Step Wrzesień 20, 2001 #Odcinek 4 (124): Wycieczka do Sklepu (A Trip to the Store) - A Trip to the General Store Wrzesień 27, 2001 #Odcinek 5 (125): Ja to Zrobiłem! (I Did That!) - I Did That! Październik 4, 2001 #Odcinek 6 (126): Kolory Wszędzie! (Colors Everywhere!) - Colors Everywhere! Październik 11, 2001 #Odcinek 7 (127): Prezentacja (Presentation) - Show and Tell Październik 18, 2001 #Odcinek 8 (128): Halloween Kostiumy Partii (Halloween Costume Party) - Bear's Big Costume Party Październik 25, 2001 #Odcinek 9 (129): Setne Urodziny Babci Tuci (Grandma Mouse's Hundredth Birthday) - Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday Listopadzie 1, 2001 #Odcinek 10 (130): Pamiętny Mecz (Memorable Match) - At the Old Bear Game Listopadzie 8, 2001 #Odcinek 11 (131): Maestro Bandini (Great Bandini) - The Great Bandini Listopadzie 15, 2001 #Odcinek 12 (132): Dziękczynienia i Leśnej Dolinie (Thanksgiving in Woodland Valley) - Thankful in Woodland Valley Listopadzie 22, 2001 #Odcinek 13 (133): To Nie Jest Tajemnicy (That is No Mystery) - Bear's Big Mystery Listopadzie 29, 2001 #Odcinek 14 (134): Misia: W Mistrz Budowlany (Bear: The Master Builder) - What Does Bear Want to Build? Grudzień 7, 2001 #Odcinek 15 (135): Miłość Dzień (Love Day) - Love Day Grudzień 14, 2001 #Odcinek 16 (136): Miś w Szkoły (Bear in School) - Bear Takes You to School Grudzień 21, 2001 #Odcinek 17 (137): Zima Jego Treści (The Winter of His Content) - The Winter of His Content Grudzień 28, 2001 #Odcinek 18 (138): Zabawa w Sklepu (Playing Store) - Playing Store Styczeń 18, 2002 #Odcinek 19 (139): Kwanzaa Zabawy (Kwanzaa Fun) - A Really Kwanzaa Holiday Styczeń 25, 2002 #Odcinek 20 (140): Zabawa Kołysanki (Fun with Nursery Rhymes) - Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Lutego 6, 2002 #Odcinek 21 (141): Chanukowe Zabawy (Hanukkah Fun) - A Very Hanukkah Holiday Lutego 13, 2002 #Odcinek 22 (142): Nowelizacji Autor (Novelization Author) - Authority of Novels Lutego 20, 2002 #Odcinek 23 (143): Wolontariusze w Leśnej Doliny (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Volunteers of Woodland Valley Lutego 27, 2002 #Odcinek 24 (144): Jestem Zgubiony Gdzieś (I Am Lost Somewhere) - Found Somewhere I Find Marzec 6, 2002 #Odcinek 25 (145): Kiedy Harry Poznał Hallie (When Harry Met Hallie) - When Harry Met Hallie Marzec 13, 2002 #Odcinek 26 (146): Zwierzęta w Naszym Domu (Animals in Our House) - Animals in Our House! Marzec 20, 2002 #Odcinek 27 (147): Gdzie Jest Wykres Przekąski? (Where is the Snack Chart?) - The Snack Chart Marzec 27, 2002 #Odcinek 28 (148): Dziecko Jest Tutaj! (The Child is Here!) - The Baby's Here! Kwiecień 2, 2002 #Odcinek 29 (149): Legenda Quizy (Legend Quizzes) - The Quiz Legendary Kwiecień 9, 2002 #Odcinek 30 (150): Dokonywanie Zmian (Making Changes) - Making Changes Kwiecień 16, 2002 #Odcinek 31 (151): Wielki Dom Pełen Odwagi (The Great House Full of Courage) - Big Blue Home of the Brave Kwiecień 23, 2002 #Odcinek 32 (152): Zespół Leśnej Doliny (Woodland Valley Team) - The Woodland Valley Team Kwiecień 30, 2002 #Odcinek 33 (153): Miś Zakup Pieniadze (Bear Buying Money) - Buying Money in Bear's House Maja 6, 2002 #Odcinek 34 (154): Oto Pobiera Okulary (Ojo Gets Glasses) - Ojo Gets Glasses Maja 13, 2002 #Odcinek 35 (155): Gdzie Jest Moja Farbowanie? (Where Is My Coloring?) - Ojo's Picture Maja 20, 2002 #Odcinek 36 (156): Przyjrzyj się Uważnie… (Look Carefully…) - Look Carefully… Maja 27, 2002 #Odcinek 37 (157): Poszukiwacze Kształt (Shape Searchers) - Shape Searchers Czerwiec 4, 2002 #Odcinek 38 (158): Bądźmy Przyjaciółmi (Let's Be Friends) - Why Can't Be Friends? Czerwiec 11, 2002 #Odcinek 39 (159): Myć Czy Nie Myć (To Clean or Not to Clean) - To Clean or Not to Clean Czerwiec 18, 2002 #Odcinek 40 (160): Piżama Party Misia (Bear's Pajama Party) - Bear's Big Pajama Party Czerwiec 25, 2002 Category:International BITBBH Seasons